


Watch Me Become Someone

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Why Women Kill (TV)
Genre: AND THAT SEASON 1 ENDING MADE ME BAWL MY EYES OUT, F/F, THIS SHOW IS JUST TOO DAMN GOOD, so here you have a little something on what happened to Beth Ann and April
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: April has made it as a singer. Her daughter is a healthy and wonderful girl who is proud of her mother. If only she would stop asking April when she intends to propose to Beth Ann...





	Watch Me Become Someone

"You love her, mom. And she loves you. Why can't you just marry like Aunt Sheila and Uncle Leo?"

"It's just different darling. Aunt Beth and I are..."

"Women?"

"How do you...?"

"Mom, I'm 15 now. I'm not a little girl anymore. And I see things. Like the way you look at her. Or even the way you talk about her."

"We'll talk about this later. Go get ready for school." 

She would never say it out loud, especially to her daughter, but April was scared. Her relationship with Beth Ann was special to her. Mainly, since she had never been with another woman. But something about Beth Ann left her at peace.

She would always make her smile, whether by telling stupid jokes that weren’t funny or simply by helping her out with whatever trouble appeared. She loved how Beth Ann grew so spontaneous, always making sure April was happy with whatever new adventure she tried. She was also a great listener. April had lost count of the nights spent awake, crying in Beth Ann’s lap due to a less than perfect performance or a man who felt entitled to touch her without her consent. And let’s not forget their nights together. She had never imagined her body was able to feel those things before, but God, it was like Beth Ann had started taking lessons on how to please a woman.

April felt the need to loosen her collar to give her lungs some air. She was in it deep, and with no intention to stop the fall.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you all over the house!,” surprised her Beth Ann

“Beth, you scared me.”

“What’s the matter sweetie? Is something wrong?”

“No, just making sure Elsie is ready to school.”

“Okay then. I’m going to grab something to eat and then take Elsie. Want anything?”

“No thank you.”

‘Unless you bringing that cute ass over to my lap,’ thought April. God, she was spending too much time with Sheila. Speaking of her, Sheila would be a great source of advice. Once Beth Ann left to take Elsie to school, she called her.

“What’s up, tramp?”

If April was being honest, she kinda grew on the nickname. It no longer held the same derogative indication, more like a way Sheila found to poke April’s nerves.

“I need your help Sheila!”

“What is it, hon? Is something wrong?”

“No, no, I just…I…was thinking…about…maybe proposing to Beth Ann…”

“ABOUT TIME YOU GREW SOME BALLS GIRL!”

“Wait, what?”

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been listening to your woman’s rants? ‘Do you think April will like this dress?’, ‘Oh I love my new perfume, April got it for me’, ‘Oh April makes me orgasm more than Rob did’”

“Sheila!”

“Okay, so maybe that last part was on me, but still. That woman adores you. Just put a ring on it or maybe your fingers will do.”

“But do you think she wants to take that step? I don’t wanna rush anything…”

“Tramp, the last thing you’re doing is rushing. Now get that lady of yours a ring or so help me, I’ll marry you myself.”

April laughed at her friends comment before ending the call. She quickly grabbed her purse and rushed to the nearest jewelry shop. Looking around she didn’t find anything that even remotely spoke to her, until she saw it. It was beautiful.

The ring was simple, golden with a little diamond attached to it. Inside there was the writing “Destined to be yours”. April couldn’t find it more suitable. It had to be that one. Thanking the owner of the shop, April left being interrupted by a few female fans that saw her on her way home. ‘Thank goodness they didn’t notice the bag’ thought April.

Once she arrived, she noticed Beth Ann was standing in their living room with stained marks on her cheeks, an indication she had been crying.

“Oh thank God, you’re okay!”

“Uhmm…what is going on?”

“I got home and you weren’t here, plus the neighbors didn’t know where you went and some woman said there had been an accident around the place you work and I was…”

April hugged Beth Ann tightly. She wasn’t sure where the neighbors heard of this accident, but she was sure this wasn’t the right moment to pop the question.

“I’m okay. See? I’m safe, and I’m not going anywhere.”

It was night time, Elsie had gone to bed and April was staring at the window, thinking about the ring that was still hidden in the bag.

“Wha’chu doing there?”

“Thinking. About you.”

“Good things I hope.”

“Only the best.”

Their kiss was soft, just a touch of the lips. April couldn’t tell you how they went from there, to being pinned against the wall by Beth Ann’s strong grip in her thighs.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

Crap. This was so not how she imagined the proposal going.

“Did you just…?”

“Marry me. I mean it Beth.”

“But…how…why…”

“I can’t explain ‘why’, the ‘but’ is because I just want to be yours the way you are mine and,” explained April letting go of Beth Ann to get the ring, “the ‘how’ is easy as well.”

Beth Ann was speechless. Sure she had commented with Sheila how she almost felt married to April after being so long together as a couple. But seeing the ring in front her, blew her mind. April was truly asking her to be her wife!

“Could you…please say something? I ‘m kinda getting nervous here.”

“Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes, April!”

They were lying in their bed. Beth Ann was stroking April’s hair, with the other woman’s head on her chest.

“You know, someday you are going to tell me where you learn all these things, fiancé.”

Beth Ann laughed at April’s remark.

“Well, you see, there’s this book Sheila bought me…”

“That’s enough for me.”


End file.
